The Young and the Restless
by esmmr
Summary: Harry can't seem to fall asleep. His solution? Tea at midnight. Sirius seems to have the same idea. A short oneshot about Sirius and Harry's friendship.


**A/N: This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 2! The prompt for me (as Keeper) was a cross-generational friendship, so I chose to do a story about Sirius and Harry. Enjoy!**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Position: Keeper**

* * *

The Young and the Restless

Harry felt tired. It had been a long, but still joyful, Christmas for him. After visiting Mr. Weasley in the hospital, and meeting Neville's parents, Harry felt exhausted and troubled. Could Voldemort really see into his mind? It was a troubling thought and Harry couldn't help but wonder.

It was well past midnight and Harry sat in the kitchen alone with a cup of half-cold tea in front of him. The only light came from a small, brass lamp in the middle of the table and it cast strangely shaped shadows across the walls. Harry lamely sloshed brown tea around in his teacup, his appetite for it long gone.

_Is Dumbledore just done with me? _Harry thought. _When he looks at me, does he see Voldemort?_

It seemed very plausible to Harry that the Headmaster refused to speak with him because of his likeliness to Voldemort. But earlier that day, when Harry mentioned his thoughts to his friends, they shot his ideas down and said he had nothing to worry about.

_They don't understand-_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a faint squeaking noise coming from just outside the kitchen door. Harry instinctively grabbed for his wand before remembering he left it on the bedside table in his room. A few tense seconds passed before the door slowly creaked open and a dark figure stepped into the dimly lit room. Harry relaxed instantly; it was Sirius, his godfather.

"Harry," said Sirius, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

Sirius walked further into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," said Harry.

Sirius nodded in response while searching for something in the cupboards. A few moments later, he pulled out a jar filled with biscuits and dumped a few of them onto a plate. Sirius deposited the plate in front of Harry on the table and sat down across from him.

"How was St. Mungos?" asked Sirius, digging into the biscuits and tea.

"Fine," Harry said. He grabbed a biscuit and took a small bite. "I saw Neville and his parents.."

"Longbottom?" Sirius said. Harry nodded and Sirius' face darkened. He took an passionate bite of his biscuit and said, "The work of my dear cousin, Bella."

Harry didn't say anything, but Sirius seemed to notice something about him.

"You feeling okay, Harry?" he asked with a small frown.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Harry trailed off. Sirius understood the unsaid words.

"You feel like Dumbledore's ignoring you, like you aren't the same after your dream about Arthur," said Sirius. Harry nodded, a little surprised at how accurate Sirius was. Sirius gave him a little smile. "I had a feeling it would be something like that. What kind of godfather would I be if I didn't know something was wrong?"

"It feels like he's been inside my mind, you know?" said Harry. He took another bite of his biscuit and a few crumbly pieces fell off the end.

"I don't think that Voldemort could do something like that. And even if he could, Dumbledore wouldn't stay away because of something like that."

"So you know why Dumbledore won't talk to me?"

Sirius squirmed slightly in his seat; it was barely noticeable, but it caught Harry's eye.

"You do," he concluded.

"Look, Harry," said Sirius, "don't worry about Dumbledore, just do your best in school. Even with that Umbridge hag…"

"She's not a hag," replied Harry. "She's a toad."

Sirius gave a hearty laugh. "She is, isn't she? She's got the stout little face and everything."

"I don't think many toads are as obsessed with pink and cats like she is," Harry said and Sirius erupted into loud laughter. He stopped abruptly, though, and explained to Harry that they should be a bit quieter as to not wake the rest of the house's occupants.

Harry stood up and placed his now empty teacup near the sink. "I think I'll go back to bed."

Sirius sighed and said, "All right. Just, remember you can come talk to me, okay? That's what godfathers are for."  
Harry gave him a small smile. "Sure."

Sirius had stood up by then and gave Harry a pat on the back. "You're more like James than you know, Harry."

Harry was used to being compared to his father and so he thought nothing of Sirius' comment. Just as he stepped out the doorway, he heard Sirius say in a quiet voice, "He was brave in the way you are."

Harry stopped and turned back. "Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he'd be proud of you, my dad. He'd be proud that you're still moving forward, even after Azkaban. I know I am."

Sirius smiled, revealing a row of white teeth. "Thanks, Harry. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

Harry tiptoed his way back to his room and flung himself onto his bed. _It really was a long day,_ he thought. For once, Harry allowed his mind to delve into the thoughts about Voldemort and Dumbledore. His thoughts took a stray turn to Sirius.

Sirius always seemed to be there for Harry, even when he wasn't physically there. And he always listened to what Harry had to say and gave his advice. Sirius was more than a godfather to Harry, he was also a friend.

It took a long time, it seemed, but Harry's eyes finally became heavy with sleepiness and Harry gratefully welcomed the much-needed sleep.


End file.
